


【文字】祭文不需要题目

by ichiyatan



Category: Gintama
Genre: Bottom Hijikata Toshirou, M/M, Top Sakata Gintoki
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichiyatan/pseuds/ichiyatan
Summary: 银土。





	【文字】祭文不需要题目

　　“喂，我说……”  
　　  
　　“什么都不要说。”  
　　  
　　“这样是不是太勉强了……”  
　　  
　　“我叫你闭嘴！”  
　　  
　　银时看着土方随着喘息上下滑动的喉结，不由得无声地叹息：明明就不习惯还玩什么主动啊。虽然这样衣衫不整面色潮红地跨坐在他身上的确是难得的美景，但现在自己却无心欣赏——  
　　  
　　“你也太急了吧我扩张都还没做完，就这么进去绝对会痛的哦屁股会像裂成两半一样痛哦。”  
　　  
　　“吵死了万事屋！”土方握紧他坚挺的部分，“再啰嗦老子直接废了你！”  
　　  
　　“痛！轻一点混蛋！重要的人生计数棒要小心温柔对待老妈我不是教过——喂！放松了慢慢来，不要这么紧张。”看土方扶住自己的分身就要往下坐，银时连忙改口。  
　　  
　　土方皱着眉头，一点一点沉下身体。虽然尽力放松了，但狭窄的入口要接纳硕大的性器果然还是不顺利。只进去一小段头部，他就已经痛得打颤。  
　　  
　　妹的真痛！平时怎么都没这么痛过。平时……

 

* * *

  
　　  
　　一天的巡逻快要结束的时候，消失了半个多月的银卷发男人突然出现在自己面前。一见面就吵架的相处模式是必然要走的，只是走着走着不知为何就走进了旅馆走到了床上……  
　　  
　　口腔里搅动交缠的舌头，在胸口游移的手指，胯下隔着一层布料仍能感受到的热度，让土方也渐渐难以自制，抓紧了手中的床单。  
　　  
　　大脑缺氧昏昏沉沉之间，银时终于放开他被吻得有些红肿的嘴唇，一边轻轻啃咬他的脖颈，一边缓慢而用力摩擦着彼此勃发的分身。鲜明的触感激起一阵战栗，他无意识地想要合拢双腿，却被银时强硬地挤进来，被撑得更开。  
　　  
　　“已经湿了啊。”银时停下动作，盯着他腿间隆起的部分。“好快。”  
　　  
　　土方咬牙闭上眼睛。如果可能的话想把耳朵也堵上……  
　　  
　　大概是觉得他的反应很有趣，银时轻笑一声：“我不在的时候，你自己一次都没有做过吗？”  
　　  
　　“谁会跟你一样……啊！”  
　　  
　　“弱点被别人掌握在手里的时候，还是不要嘴硬比较好哦多串君。”  
　　  
　　土方很想吐槽那副老妈子似的口气，可惜有心无力。男人的手温柔而又不失力道地搓揉他的欲望，还不时地用指尖勾勒小多串的形状。没过多久，被内裤束缚的分身就肿胀到了疼痛的程度。  
　　  
　　“嗯……放手……”  
　　  
　　“忍不住了？”  
　　  
　　土方不说话，只是喘气瞪着银时。  
　　  
　　男人勾起嘴角，俯身吻他汗湿的额头。轻柔的、不带情色意味的吻，使得紧绷的神经稍微缓和了些。  
　　  
　　“再忍耐一下。现在就来做会让十四舒服的事情。”  
　　  
　　银时脱下土方身上最后的掩体物，套弄他直挺的男性象征。确认土方完全放松以后，将沾湿的手指伸向了他的后面。  
　　  
　　“呜……”  
　　  
　　狡猾的家伙……这么做下去的话更舒服的明明是你自己……  
　　  
　　“放松。”银时的呼吸比刚才更急促一些，声音也更低沉。“你太紧了，这样我进不去。”  
　　  
　　不管多少次还是不习惯这样的感觉，何况已经有一段时间没做了。土方深深吸气，忍受着手指的入侵。一开始是纯粹的难受，慢慢地变得有点热，身体深处某一点被触及时又是控制不住的颤抖……  
　　  
　　“果然是这里……”银时注意到他的变化，“就算隔再久阿银我也不会忘记哦，十四的敏感点。”  
　　  
　　“你只记得住这些乱七八糟的……啊……！”银时恶劣地按下手指，逼得土方发出了掩饰不住的呻吟，“不……不要在那里……”  
　　  
　　银时又伸进去一根手指，在里面肆意抽送，另一只手也握住土方前方的灼热，用长有薄茧的指腹摩挲顶端的凹槽。受到过于强烈的刺激，土方身体一震，下意识地就要推拒——  
　　  
　　被土方按住胸口的那一瞬间，银时皱紧了眉头，表情有一点扭曲。  
　　  
　　这家伙……不对劲！  
　　  
　　土方一下子起身，扯开他的衣服才发现胸口缠满了绷带。  
　　  
　　“白痴！伤成这样你还想做什么？！”  
　　  
　　“嘛，上半身是受了点伤但是下半身没问题啊。”银时无所谓地笑，“现在要我刹车才真的会受伤吧。而且你不是也硬了？连这里都——”  
　　  
　　胸前的突起被用力一按，电流一般的酥麻窜过背脊，猝不及防的土方不由自主地弓起身。耳边响起戏谑的低笑，土方一咬牙，抓住男人的肩膀猛地将他推倒。  
　　  
　　“少得意了混蛋！”

 

* * *

  
　　  
　　傻瓜，不是跟你说过会痛的。  
　　  
　　土方皱紧了眉头，眼角渗出生理性的泪水，原本笔直的小多串半垂下头来，和主人的身体一起无辜地微颤——怎么看都不像是舒服的样子——而且这样上不上下不下的阿银我也很难受啊喂！  
　　  
　　银时忍住想要一举侵入的冲动，伸出手去抚慰土方的分身。  
　　  
　　“啊……别、别碰！呃……”  
　　  
　　单手撑在床上支持着上身的姿势已经非常辛苦，土方没有办法阻止银时。况且这家伙实在太熟悉他的敏感点，熟悉他每一次低吟每一个颤抖的起源。欲望的中心受到灵巧的手指似有似无的挑逗，很快又变得生气勃勃。身体被轻易控制的不甘，促使土方慢慢吞下银时的灼热。  
　　  
　　……终于全部进去了。  
　　  
　　两人都长呼出一口气。土方低着头喘息，半天没有动作。  
　　  
　　喂……再不动的话，我这边可是已经忍得快要炸了啊……  
　　  
　　银时苦笑着撑起上身。大概是感觉到体内压力的变化，土方有点慌神：“啊……不要乱动！”  
　　  
　　“那你自己可以吗？还是我来？”  
　　  
　　“你不要乱动就行了！”  
　　  
　　土方涨红了脸，开始笨拙地晃动身躯。吃力的样子让银时有点看不下去，伸出手扶住了他的腰：“抱着我的背，会轻松一些。”  
　　  
　　但他只是慢慢靠上来，不太用力地抓住了他的肩膀而已。察觉到土方的顾虑，银时胸口一热，注视着恋人目光也愈加温柔。  
　　  
　　“没关系，背后没受伤。”  
　　  
　　土方闻言这才抱住他的背，靠着他的肩头喘息。潮热的气流和隐忍的鼻音，也勾起银时想要索求更多的欲望。  
　　  
　　“……抱歉。我要动了。”  
　　  
　　“诶？等、等一下！”  
　　  
　　知道陌生的体位让土方紧张不安，银时的动作并不十分激烈。与其说是要解决欲火，不如是在享受两人彼此契合的律动。  
　　  
　　“还是交给阿银比较舒服吧？”  
　　  
　　“怎么样都、不舒服……”土方用沙哑低沉的喉音小声说。  
　　  
　　口不对心的家伙……下面明明这么老实地紧紧吸附着。  
　　  
　　“啊！你……哈啊……”  
　　  
　　突然几个凶狠的顶入，令土方身体内部都止不住地痉挛颤抖。银时并没有因此而停下来，只是安慰地轻吻他湿润的眼角。  
　　  
　　没关系，我不会做什么伤害你的事情。  
　　  
　　只是想让你对我坦率一点而已。

  
　　  
　　只是半个多月没有见面而已。  
　　  
　　虽然一直想着“那家伙怎么样关我什么事”，但是看到胸口缠紧的绷带，还是忍不住生气。  
　　  
　　不，生气的对象其实是自己——做出这种羞耻的举动，却毫不后悔的自己。  
　　  
　　主动索吻的时候，体内的欲望好像又涨大了。自己的分身也硬挺地抵着银时，随着他上顶的动作而受到摩擦，不断渗出更多的液体，濡湿了两人的下腹。  
　　  
　　不行……要去了……  
　　  
　　土方感受着身体深处迸发的热流，紧紧闭上双眼。  
　　  
　　“银……银时……！”  
　　  
　　男人只是沉默地深深吻他，把那最后一声呜咽都用唇舌封住。

 

* * *

  
　　  
　　“要是每次都有这种福利的话，偶尔受一下伤好像也不错啊。”呼吸平静下来，他搂着他的腰盘算。  
　　  
　　“……白痴。”


End file.
